


The Weekend Off

by AprilforSpring



Series: Translation of 00Q Prompts [10]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Prompt Fic, Translation, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilforSpring/pseuds/AprilforSpring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>难得的周末假期……</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Weekend Off

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Weekend Off](https://archiveofourown.org/works/570489) by [totalizzyness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalizzyness/pseuds/totalizzyness). 



供职于MI6，休假是那般难能可贵。Bond总因为任务在全世界奔波，为女王和大英帝国牺牲性命在所不辞；而当他没有任务的时候，他就在总部无所事事的瞎逛，累积他的办公打卡时间，因为他不被允许回家休养。

Q有许多的工作，他领导着整个军需部——设计、制造和测试装备、纠正错误、进行研究、做特工的向导，还有成堆的文书工作需要完成。

在他们忙碌的行程和Bond总是冲到每颗子弹面前的潜意识需求之下，他们却能够维持这样一段感情，两人对此都感到赞叹不已。所以当一天晚上Eve拦下正准备回家的两人，并告诉他们她在幕后搞定了一切他们可以拥有接下来的那个周末假期时，他们的惊喜溢于言表。Bond在脑中记下一笔，一定要送一束花给她，或巧克力，或毛茸茸的小动物，总之就是当某个人帮了你大忙时该有的礼节表示。Q则是在余下的整晚都挂着惬意的笑容，遐想着周末将要发生的事情。

周末悄然而至，Bond被告知要彻底放松，这里有另外八个00特工随时准备着跳上战场，所以只要享受他和Q在一起的时光就好。Q也收到了来自他副手的、类似的警告，他们能守好军需部，他不准打电话、不准发邮件、更不准骇入系统来悄悄监视他们。

周六这天，James和Q享用了一顿纯正的早餐，坐在厨房餐桌前享受彼此的陪伴，而不是往常那些一口面包一口茶塞满嘴巴急匆匆出门的早晨。Q穿着Bond的一件T恤，衣服挂在他纤瘦的骨架上，宽大的领口露出过多的锁骨曲线。Bond喜欢Q穿上他的衣服的模样，撩拨着他内心小小的独占欲因子。他有些心不在焉地浏览着晨报，当感觉到Q冰凉的脚攀上他的大腿时，他的嘴角不禁翘起。他翻折报纸的一角，瞄了一眼坐在对面的他的爱人。Q还是盯着他的平板电脑，手指敲打屏幕，嘴里嘟囔着一些关于代码的东西。

“你现在不应该工作的。”

Q微笑着说道，“我没有啊，这只是兴趣爱好。”

“你今天要黑谁？”

“谷歌。”

Bond翻了个白眼，翻过一页报纸。“为什么呢？”

“为什么不呢？”

“你需要一个真正的爱好。”

“我以为我们在不干涉对方的人生选择这点上达成了共识。”

“我们的确达成了共识。所以我没有要干涉。只是……你想过今天你想干些什么吗？”

Q放下平板电脑，一手抓向马克杯的把手。“我想我们今天可以去城里，只是逛逛。看看周围都发生了些什么变化。”

Bond点头，折好报纸并将其扔到餐桌上。“很好。有特别想去的地方吗？”

“没有，只要能和你在一起。”

“真可爱啊。让我去吐一下。”

Q哈哈大笑，狠狠一脚踢在Bond的胫骨上。“我只是想表达一下我对你的爱。”

“你没有一枪射在我的腿上就是绝佳的证据。好比我没有切掉电源就是我爱你的证明。”

“你知道，我一直觉得我们的关系太不正常了。”

Bond双臂举过头顶，伸展着骨骼关节，调笑道，“你怎么会这么想呢？”

\---

在伦敦的一天美好而轻松；像普通人一样外出闲逛总能驱散生活中的压力。Bond任由Q与他十指相扣，一边在街上漫无目的地晃着一边占有似的紧握住他的手，当到了特别繁忙的街道时，他们的手臂则会牢牢绞住彼此。

Bond带着微笑看着Q的一举一动。他生气地闲扯到星巴克正在慢慢控制整个星球，将那些供应更好的现煮茶的小咖啡馆挤出这个行业。他抱怨城市的生活怎么会这么昂贵，城市里的人们怎么会这么愚昧无知，而城市里的鸽子，那就是蠢呆了。他指着一幢幢建筑物，讲解它们的历史，或说出他觉得有趣的事情。

他们终于找到了一家提供好茶的咖啡馆，坐在露天的座椅上享受英国难得一见的温暖阳光。Q的手指焦躁地不安分守己，因为所有的电子设备都留在了家里，他没得玩。为了让他的手指老老实实的，Bond伸手用手指扣住Q瘦长的指节。Q微笑着，拇指摩挲过Bond手背粗糙的皮肤，抬头凝望着周围的建筑物。

Bond从不觉得他和Q是一对普通的情侣，他们没有这样的机会。他们无法在公共场合手牵手，以免被不该看见这一幕的人撞见。他们无法在性爱上花太多的时间，总是在床单下急匆匆地抚摸对方，而Bond真正想做的是探索Q的每一寸肌肤。他们的拥抱也总是如此匆匆，只是在快速释放彼此试图冷静下来时简短的依偎，之后便要重新投入到重要的工作中。Bond从没有机会像这样只是看着Q，陶醉于眼前这个他挚爱的男人；白皙的肌肤、凌乱的头发、明显的颧骨、线条有力的下颌和微微瞪大的眼睛。

Q注意到Bond注视的目光，眼神闪烁朝下看着桌子，潮红的颜色蔓延过他的双颊。Bond笑着轻轻捏了捏Q的双手，然后松开。

“快，喝完茶我们就走吧。”

Q点点头，喝完他的茶，手臂勾着James的，让对方领着自己往前走。十字路口等待的间隙，Bond抽出自己的手臂接着拖过Q的肩膀，将对方拉近自己的身边。Q微笑着，手臂滑向Bond的腰，紧紧抱着就好像他这辈子再也不会放手那样。

“我们去看看Nelson吧。”Bond说道，在Q的头顶印上纯洁的一吻。Q点头同意他的建议，默默沉醉在Bond紧贴着自己的温暖体温。

特拉法加广场并没有十分拥挤；青少年们成群结队的乱晃，伴着尖叫和笑声走过；独自一人的则不安地看着自己的手机；游客们在狮子雕像前拍照留念，一个精力旺盛的小孩正用尽全力想爬上狮背。Q朝着喷泉走去，小心翼翼地在喷泉边坐下。Bond站在他身旁，手指温柔地梳理着他柔软的发丝，指甲轻轻触及他的头皮。Q满意地哼哼着，将脑袋靠在Bond的腹部上，闭上眼睛，双手放在双腿之间。Bond微笑着拨开Q脸上的头发，再放手让刘海轻轻翻回他的额头，一边梳开那些松散的发结。

Q微微睁开眼睛，环顾四周的人群。一对年轻的情侣在台阶上看书，男人坐直身体，他的女友躺在他的身侧，枕着他的大腿，男人一手拿着书另一只手则埋于女友的发丝间。他想起那几次他和James在公寓里享受偷来的悠闲时光的情景。他坐在那里读文件，Q拿着笔记本电脑蜷缩在他的身边，两人一句话也没有说，但还是庆幸有对方的陪伴。

Bond的手从他的发间移开；他好奇地抬头，看到Bond走到他面前伸出一只手。Q牵起他的手，让自己被拉起。Bond双臂悄悄圈住他爱人的腰肢，让两人紧紧贴合在一起。Q满脸笑意，懒懒地举起手臂勾住Bond的脖子，将头靠向对方的肩膀。Bond的嘴角漾起一个温暖的笑容，脸埋在Q浓密的头发里，双手在他的背上轻轻按摩画圈。

“我爱你。”Q笑着说道，阖上眼睑。Bond低头吻着Q的后颈，微微加重手上的力道。

“我也爱你。”


End file.
